Vantage Point
by Seshat3
Summary: Nick inadvertently treats Greg to a private show. Warning....this is pure PWP! 04-05-09: Chapter Two added!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: __I don't own the CSI characters, I just write about them! This story takes place towards the end of Season 8 and fits into the universe I'm building in Follow the Evidence._

_Dedicated to Yoshi, this is for you. For all you do, for your kindness and your beautiful caps. And for Ceiling Greg. Thank you. _

**Vantage Point**

Nick had come home to an empty house after a particularly trying day. His current case had gone frustratingly cold and was now at a dead end. A seasoned CSI he knew not all cases could be solved, so he'd had to walk away. All he wanted now was some time to relax, and a way to release the tension pent up inside. Of course, lately he found it hard to unwind at home with all the renovations going on. He and Greg had just bought their first home together, a fixer-upper, which meant the house was full of tools and covered in dust. It would be worth it in the end though, with the gloomy attic turned into a bright and roomy rec room complete with foozeball and ping pong tables. That was a long way off however; right now the ceiling was full of holes while electricians worked on rewiring for the lighting and surround sound system.

Nick sighed, briefly wishing the building works were over before deciding not to think about it anymore. Shaking his head he realised he was still standing in the hall, too tired to decide between a nap and a shower. Walking into the living room, he noticed Greg's mp3 player in the stereo dock so he switched it on and turned up the volume. Greg had phoned him earlier to tell him he was heading for the supermarket and could he think of anything else to add to the shopping list, so Nick knew he had the place to himself for the time being.

Flopping onto the couch he couldn't suppress a grin. The music began a sexy, carnal beat, and he recognised it from the playlist that Greg had labelled 'sexituns'. 'Sex On' Nick thought the song was called. He stretched lazily, remembering the last time they had listened to the playlist, which had led to a marathon of sex one weekend when they had both had a rare two days off.

The memories were better than a porn flick and Nick's cock began to twitch, the erotic beat of the song reminding him of that thing Greg did with his tongue that drove him wild every time. Nick's hand strayed towards his groin; he might as well give in to the beat of the music, the lust in the singer's voice and the erotic memories of his lover, a siren in his own right. He caressed himself though his jeans, taking his time, planning to enjoy a long slow build up. When the first song finished and the next track played, he undid his zipper, slipping his hardening cock out of his boxers.

Gripping his cock with a fist, he began a slow stroke, unconsciously matching the beat of the music. When the song picked up a faster rhythm he changed his pace, curling his thumb over and around the head of his cock as he swept his fist up and down. With a low moan he rested his head back on the couch, intending to get comfortable. His hand jerked, tightening around his cock when he looked up and saw Greg looking down at him through one of the many holes in the ceiling, mouth half open as if he'd been about to speak. Nick nearly came into his own hand when he met Greg's deep brown eyes wide open and flooded with lust. He hadn't gone to the shop after all, and was now crouched on the floor in the attic, staring down at the unbelievably hot sight of his lover pleasing himself to the beat of their playlist.

Nick paused, staring up at Greg, prolonging the moment. Keeping eye contact with his lover he brought his thumb up to his mouth, sucking on it then giving it a long sensual lick before returning his hand to his cock, sweeping his wet thumb over the head before gripping it again with a tighter fist. With the other hand he reached up to undo the top button of his shirt. Suddenly Nick was glad he was wearing Greg's favourite shirt, the dark green one that looked hot with his stone washed jeans. Slowly trailing a finger along the buttons he undid the next one, then licked his finger and flicked his own nipple under the fabric. He could almost hear Greg moan as he watched, so he continued to undo the buttons until his shirt was open, his bare chest heaving with his quickened breathing.

From his vantage point he could see Greg's hand twitch towards his belt, but Nick stopped him with a shake of his head and a wicked gleam in his eye. He imagined he could hear Greg whimper which sent a thrill through his body, settling into his groin. As Greg licked his lips Nick imagined that warm, wet mouth surrounding him. Licking his thumb again he caressed the tip of his cock, squeezing the little hole there where droplets of moisture were already beginning to bead.

The song changed again to a hot, steamy beat that both men found particularly sensual. Nick couldn't help but think back to their weekend of sex and the sight and sensation of his lover, naked and sitting on top of him, lowering himself onto Nick's cock with agonising slowness as the song swept them away with its heat. As he looked deep into Greg's eyes from his place on the couch, he knew Greg was remembering the moment too. The younger man was biting his lower lip, nearly writhing with desire as he watched his lover.

Sinking lower into the couch Nick spread his legs wider, getting comfortable as he used one hand to stoke himself, the other lightly caressing his balls, tugging and rolling them between his fingers. The combination of the hot music, erotic memories and Greg's voyeurism caused his blood to rush to his groin so that he was harder than he'd ever been. He couldn't stop the rising tide even if he'd wanted to. Pumping faster with his fist, squeezing on the upstroke, loosening on the down, Nick started thrusting his hips, increasing the friction. It was delicious. It was electric. It was fucking amazing.

Nick's breathing quickened until he was panting, pleasure washing over him in waves as his orgasm built. He could see Greg take in a shuddering breath, still squirming as he was obviously aroused by the show he was witnessing. Nick wanted to hold on, wanted to continue the build up, but when Greg slowly licked his lips with that warm pink tongue of his, Nick lost all control and gave in to the climax.

Greg's eyes widened further as Nick came hard, spurts of cum landing on his abs and chest, those hot, tight abs…that smooth, toned chest. His head was thrown back, eyes closed now, mouth open as he rode the waves of pleasure, muscles contracting sharply as his body clenched and unclenched through his orgasm, each spasm slightly less powerful than the last.

With a long low moan Nick sank back into the cushions, lazily opening his eyes to smile at his lover still watching from his vantage point above him. Stirring long enough to shrug out of his shirt, he mopped up the cum on his stomach with it, then grinned up at Greg. Tossing the shirt aside, he winked lazily, then deliberately crooked his finger in a come hither motion.

Greg privately thought the man had never looked as sexy as he did then. As quickly as he could with a raging hard on, he stood and bolted for the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vantage Point**

**Chapter Two**

Greg literally ran into the living room where Nick was waiting, shirtless and hungry for him. They clashed into each other's arms, kissing savagely, hands fumbling and clothes flying. He was naked before he knew it, hips held steady by Nick's strong hands. It seemed Nick's mouth was everywhere, on his neck, his shoulder, his nipple. Greg arched his back and hissed through his teeth as a wet tongue darted out to lick before lips began to suck. His cock twitched with each tug on his nipple until he was gasping for breath, nearly begging Nick to stop. Digging his fingers in Nick's shoulders he gave an involuntary push, silently urging Nick to move lower.

His lover was only too happy to oblige as he kissed and licked his way down Greg's torso, taking his time running his tongue along barely defined abdominal muscles. Greg's hips were bucking in a desperate attempt to find friction for his aching cock but Nick held him away, tantalizing him by skimming his mouth over Greg's flat belly before plunging his tongue into his navel.

"Nick," Greg's voice was hoarse as he managed to speak, begging for relief. "Please."

Nick swirled his tongue around Greg's navel one last time, then finally knelt on the carpet, hands sliding down to cup Greg's buttocks. Looking up at the flushed face above him, he smiled, thoroughly enjoying driving Greg wild.

Greg took a deep breath, body shuddering as he met Nick's eye and nodded. He closed his eyes briefly then opened them, not wanting to miss a single moment. Nick's tongue darted out and flicked the tip of his cock. Aroused to a fever pitch Greg went weak in the knees at the feather light touch.

Still smiling, Nick pulled slightly away, then flicked his tongue out again, teasing Greg's cock and prolonging the moment until Greg's hands left his shoulders, sliding up the smooth column of his neck. Skimming up over the sides of his face Greg's hands came to rest in his soft brown hair, fingers tightening as he tried to tug Nick forward.

Nick complied with the subtle prompt, kneading his fingers into Greg's buttocks he tongued the head of his cock, then pursed his lips and sucked on the frenulum, licking the sensitive piece of flesh until Greg had to close his eyes and throw his head back.

A low moan escaped him which turned into a growl when Nick's mouth engulfed his cock, tongue sweeping along the shaft before curling around the tip only to swirl back down again. Greg sucked in a breath at the heated friction he couldn't help but thrust into. Nick's mouth was so hot, so fucking wet he could die from the sheer pleasure of being inside it.

Nick's hands travelled from Greg's ass to his thighs, sliding around and nudging Greg's legs further apart. Swiping his tongue over his fingers once, then twice, he kept sucking Greg's cock while his fingers teased at his balls, then crept to his hole, running along the puckered skin before nudging gently at the taut ring of muscle. Another nudge and his wet finger slipped inside accompanied by a succinct swear from Greg.

"Fuck. Nick that feels so good…Unnhh" Greg finished in another groan as Nick pulled back slightly, lips suctioning his cock until he was back tonguing the tip. His finger was buried deep inside Greg's body, curling and twisting in the tight channel.

"Nick," Greg's voice was a hoarse whisper.

Nick eased another finger inside his lover, wrapping his free hand around the base of Greg's cock, wet tongue curling around the head, tonguing the opening and lapping up the gathering moisture. He let out a moan of satisfaction, lips vibrating sending shockwaves through Greg's shaft and into his spine.

"Nick. I'm…please…want to...nnnn," Greg's cries were growing louder as his fingers tightened in Nick's hair. He was panting heavily, sweat beading on his skin and trickling down his torso.

Tilting his head up to watch his lover Nick felt the trembling in Greg's thighs, felt his thick hot cock start to spasm in his mouth. He swiftly brought his fingers into play, pressing hard at precisely the right spot at the right time, two fingers still buried deep inside Greg's body so that Greg's orgasm was dry, cock twitching and jumping as he came without releasing his fluid.

"Fuuuuuuuuu…." Greg couldn't finish as his body electrified, his orgasm so intense spots gathered behind his eyes. He jerked and shuddered, pulling on Nick's hair and thrusting hard into his mouth.

Nick growled deep in his throat, lips tightening around Greg's shuddering cock as the spasms eased. Drawing back he wrapped his hand around the base, squeezing and pumping up and down while his mouth and tongue kept up the wet friction. Curling his fingers still plunged inside Greg's body, he brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves so that Greg jumped and let out a strangled cry.

"Too much…can't take…" Greg was panting as he kept thrusting, burying his cock deep inside Nick's mouth, lips tightly clamped around him. He felt his second orgasm build, hot and heavy after the first one. Another cry escaped Greg's lips, incoherent and wild as with one long thrust he came again, hot cum spattering against the back of Nick's throat. Greg's toes curled as he looked down to watch his lover swallow as he jerked and twitched inside his gorgeous mouth.

"Nick. Fuck...sooo good," Greg closed his eyes, bowing his head as his tremors eased then finally ceased. His muscles were weak and trembling. When he opened his eyes his vision was hazy.

Nick gently eased his fingers from Greg's sensitized asshole as he pulled his mouth away with a satisfied moan, licking his cock clean, swallowing every last drop of cum.

Untangling his fingers from Nick's hair, Greg stumbled backwards until he sat heavily on the couch. Sticky with sweat he dropped his head back and struggled to catch his breath, grinning through the exertion.

"That. Was hot," he managed as Nick dropped onto the couch beside him. Greg flopped his head to the side to grin at his lover. . "Good thing I didn't go to the shop huh?" he laughed lightly.

"We'll go together Greg," Nick laughed. "I'll let you recover and we'll go together."

***

_A/N: __I really hope you enjoyed the sequel, please be kind and leave a comment! I'd love to hear what you think, if my story is as hot as I hoped it would be. _

_Again a huge thank you to Yoshi for inspiring this story in the first place. __Ceiling Greg will forever have a special place in my heart!_


End file.
